


The true love of mine

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Deus Salve o Rei [5]
Category: Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Ainda tinham muita vida pela frente. E ele lhe prometera que teriam muitos filhos. E prometeram um ao outro que seriam ainda mais felizes.
Relationships: Amália Giordano & Afonso de Monferrato
Series: Deus Salve o Rei [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275





	The true love of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Não vá deixar a comida queimar – Amália falou sorrindo, distraída pelo beijo em seu pescoço e o marido a abraçando pelas costas.

\- Como minha rainha quiser – Afonso sorriu – Mas só se você voltar a se deitar agora.

\- Se eu não for sozinha, você me leva... – ela comentou, ouvindo Afonso rir enquanto se afastava para a cozinha.

Amália observou a paisagem uma última vez pela janela e suspirou. Estava tudo tão em paz, tão bem... Estavam tão felizes. Agora viviam em sua própria casa, só eles. Não ficava muito longe da casa onde seus pais ainda viviam com seu irmão, que logo se casaria com Diana. Se viam todos os dias. A plebeia sorriu e seguiu para o quarto.

Afonso retirou o caldeirão do fogo. Amália o ensinara a como cuidar de uma casa sem destruí-la nos últimos meses, tinha se tornado necessário. Ela precisava de ajuda agora e serviços pesados estavam proibidos. A ruiva ainda cozinhava quase todas as vezes, mas Afonso estava aprendendo bem para quem nunca tinha cozinhado na vida.

Entre as várias mudanças após a guerra entre Artena e Montemor, na qual os dois quase perderam a vida, ele não comandava mais o exército. Agora era o responsável por treinar os jovens soldados, os quais ele também fazia questão de treinar para serem boas pessoas. Deixou a comida esfriando na mesa e adentrou o quarto para se juntar à esposa. Um enorme sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, como não vinha parando de acontecer nos últimos dias. Amália estava na cama segurando o bebê de apenas seis dias em seus braços, sorrindo para ele e fazendo gracinhas para o pequeno, que ria só em ouvir a voz da mãe. Amália riu com ele e segurou uma das mãozinhas entre seus dedos para beijá-la. Afonso acomodou-se ao lado dos dois, beijou a testa do filho e fez o mesmo com Amália.

— Minha mãe deve chegar daqui a pouco, então você pode ir trabalhar.

— Por mais que eu sabia que vocês estarão bem, e por mais que eu goste de Constância, não estou nem um pouco ansioso pra isso, meu amor.

Amália encarou seus olhos castanhos e o beijou.

— Nem eu. Mas logo o dia passa, e você estará aqui de novo.

Trocaram outro beijo e Afonso a abraçou. Tornaram a observar juntos o pequeno Caio. Caio significava alegria, além de ser um nome doce e suave. Alegria era tudo que queriam para seu filho depois de tudo que passaram, e era o que ele mais tinha lhes trazido desde antes de sua chegada. Ele era tão parecido com Afonso, embora à primeira vista qualquer um o achasse igualzinho à Amália. Pele bem clara, ruivo e olhos claros como os da avó Constância. O menino começou a fechar os olhos quando Amália cantou baixinho para ele, e logo dormiu.

Ouvir a amada cantar tinha sido um privilégio novo, que Afonso não tivera chance de conhecer em seu primeiro casamento. Além de linda, guerreira, independente, excelente cozinheira, e tudo mais que ele poderia citar de bom nela, seu canto era maravilhosamente belo, mesmo quando era apenas uma canção de ninar para Caio, mesmo quando ela apenas murmurava a melodia.

Afonso acariciou a pele macia da bochecha do filho, e segurou a pequena mão. Mesmo dormindo, Caio segurou o dedo de seu pai. O casal riu suavemente. Ele era a coisa mais linda que já tinham visto. Às vezes não conseguiam evitar pensar no primeiro bebê, que eles nunca conheceriam, por Amália tê-lo perdido naquele acidente. Segundo relatos, devido a um trato entre Virgílio e uma mulher chamada Brice, que Rodolfo e seus conselheiros Petrônio e Orlando juravam ser uma bruxa. A história ainda parecia inacreditável para os dois, embora até fizesse algum sentido. Então simplesmente evitavam o assunto após já terem conversado a respeito quando Amália recuperou a memória. A vida deveria seguir, e agora tinham Caio, a guerra tinha acabado e Virgílio não os incomodaria nunca mais, tendo sido uma vítima de seu próprio ódio e morrendo em algum momento da guerra.

— Lembra-se de quando me perguntou naquela cabana o que poderia ser melhor do que o que tínhamos naquele momento?

— Lembro – Amália respondeu.

— Caio é nossa resposta.

— Eu concordo. Não consigo parar de imaginar quando ele crescer mais um pouco e estiver correndo, rindo e brincando dentro de casa. Acho que ele adoraria ter alguns irmãos.

— Tudo a seu tempo – Afonso emitiu um risinho e beijou a esposa.

******

O Monferrato chegou em casa após mais um dia de trabalho, ainda estava claro. Se sentia feliz e satisfeito por ensinar aos jovens de Artena, e especialmente por poder usar todo o conhecimento que lhe fora dado desde criança para ser um bom rei ensinando os mais jovens a serem bons guerreiros e boas pessoas. Levi tinha se tornado um de seus melhores alunos, o garoto crescera e agora tinha dezesseis anos. Ele e Samara finalmente estavam conseguindo contornar as dores do passado e levar uma vida mais feliz.

Antes que entrasse em casa, a porta se abriu e um sorridente e radiante Caio de três anos correu para ele gritando “papai”. Afonso riu, sentindo-se sem fôlego de tão feliz, o pegou e o ergueu no ar, ouvindo o menino morrer de rir. Depois o acomodou em seus braços e beijou seu rosto, que agora tinha sardas como em Amália.

— Meu amor!

A ruiva surgiu na porta, igualmente radiante, correu para ele e o beijou longamente.

— Eu não via a hora de chegar, como sempre. Onde estão Davi e Zelda?

— Depois que saímos da feira, peguei os três com minha mãe e acabaram vindo todos pra cá.

— Lamento não ter saído mais cedo pra ajudar.

— E quem disse que mamãe e Diana me deixariam fazer tudo sozinha? Nós três fizemos o jantar. Papai e Tiago ficaram brincando com as crianças – ela falava enquanto caminhavam na direção de casa – Ele continua tão bobo com os netos como três anos atrás.

Os três entraram em casa e Afonso se derreteu com o que viu. Constância e Diana preparavam a mesa, enquanto Martinho e Tiago brincavam com as crianças no chão. Tiago com a filha, Alvina, de dois anos, no colo. A menina era loura como Diana, era um bebê muito simpático, e estava rindo quase o tempo todo. Seu nome significava nobre amiga, algo que Amália tinha certeza que a garotinha seria tanto quanto sua mãe era para ela. Martinho segurava Zelda e Davi, os gêmeos de Afonso e Amália, que tinham completado um ano pouco tempo atrás. Ambos tinham cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos claros, e como o irmão mais velho, vinham aparecendo sardas recentemente.

Os dois tinham pensado bem nos nomes dos gêmeos, procurado por um significado tão tocante quanto o de Caio. Zelda, a mais velha, significava felicidade. Davi significava aquele que é amado.

— Afonso! - Os quatro adultos o cumprimentaram com alegria ao mesmo tempo.

— Fico muito feliz que tenham vindo! Temos que nos reunir assim mais vezes – respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso.

Amália foi até o pai para pegar os gêmeos, e os levou até Afonso enquanto Zelda e Davi gritavam de alegria por ver o pai, uma vez que ainda não sabiam falar. Afonso riu e beijou o rostinho de cada um. O casal se olhou intensamente enquanto segurava suas três crianças, alheios aos olhares felizes dos demais para os cinco.

— Eu não podia estar mais feliz – sussurrou para Amália.

— Vamos ser mais felizes a cada dia, meu amor – ela sorriu, antes de trocarem mais um beijo.

— Seu pai acabou de chegar, vamos deixá-lo descansar um pouco – Martinho se aproximou e disse a Caio, que foi de bom grado para os braços do avô.

Afonso foi até Tiago, que tinha se levantado com a filha, e beijou a mãozinha da sobrinha, que riu para ele.

— Como está o castelo hoje?

— Muito bem, os alunos estavam bem dispostos hoje. Como andam os arqueiros?

— Temos arqueiros muito bons se formando. Sinta-se convidado pra ir vê-los quando treinarmos.

— Convite aceito

O ferreiro cumprimentou Diana e deu um beijo no rosto de Constância, em seguida virando-se para brincar com Caio, Alvina, Martinho e Tiago, que corriam pela sala morrendo de rir. Ainda segurando os gêmeos, Amália beijou o rosto de cada um e tornou a observar a cena com o sorriso mais sincero já visto em seu rosto. Como já acontecera muitas vezes, todas as lembranças desde quando conhecera Afonso correram num segundo por sua cabeça.

— Meu verdadeiro amor – murmurou para si mesma.

A plebeia não poderia estar mais feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:
> 
> 1 - A princesa para meu reino  
> 2 - Watch it all fade  
> 3 - Your heart over mine  
> 4 - One heart  
> 5 - The true love of mine  
> 6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu  
> 7 - Cada dia da minha vida  
> 8 - Always come back for me  
> 9 - Laços
> 
> Sobre os significados dos nomes, decidi enfatizar depois de perceber que de forma alguma os nomes dos personagens de Deus Salve o Rei foram dados por coincidência. Amália significa "trabalhadora, diligente, ativa". Afonso significa "nobre, apto, inclinação nobre". Diana significa "aquela que ilumina". Tiago significa "aquele que vem do calcanhar", a explicação para este é bíblica. Tiago é uma derivação latina do nome Jacó, que significa "calcanhar de Deus". Pela crença religiosa, Jacó nasceu do calcanhar de seu gêmeo, Esaú. Martinho (diminutivo de Martim) significa "guerreiro". Constância significa "caráter forte, firme, perseverante, fiel".


End file.
